Family Isn't Always Blood
by littlemissy3982
Summary: It isn't every day you end up in the middle of the woods looking for half a dead body with Dumb and Dumber by your side. It isn't every day that that dead body turns out to be someone dear to you. It isn't every day you run into someone from your past, literally, and that someone you never thought you would ever see again turns out to be the most important person in your future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, if you have already read chapter one, I'm sorry if it notified you of an update, I have just made a few grammatical changes and fixed any missed word, etc. in this chapter. You don't need to reread it, nothing has changed. If you are new, just disregard this note! Chapter two won't be too far behind this one. Enjoy! **

I didn't mind going back to school, actually I kind of loved school, loved the challenge and distraction it provided me with from my boring life. Nothing big ever happened in Beacon Hills, not since – no, I pinched my thigh through my leggings, I won't think of that.

I would be starting my Sophomore year at Beacon Hills High tomorrow and although I could probably out smart most University graduates, mum decided not to let me skip ahead but to stay with my age group to 'help improve my social skill and make more friends' but that had yet to happen. I am just glad that I have Scott, my older twin brother and Stiles, our best friend, to keep me company at school and to do group projects with me whenever we are in the same classes. Life would be even more boring if I didn't have those to spastics in my life.

Like right now I can hear Stiles attempting to climb up and into Scott's window, though I have no idea why. Mum was pulling a night shift and had left hours ago taking the car from the drive to prove it. Stiles could have just used the door like a regular person. But then again, he probably couldn't be classed as a regular person.

I chose to ignore him in favour of finishing up packing my bag for tomorrow with all my school supplies, although I kept an ear out, listening for the inevitable commotion to come. I can hear Scott pause in his dancing to rock music, obviously listening to something before he headed out into the hallway. Popping his head round my bedroom door,

"Hey Thea, stay here okay? I heard something outside and am just gonna check it out," he whispered.

I nodded my head once to signal that I had heard him, my eyes never straying from the words on the page of some random book I had picked up moments before he entered my room, my poker face already on, to mask the smirk waning to be let out.

I listened to his footsteps creep down the stairs and towards the back door. Just as I hear his feet hit the veranda, I hear Stiles gasp, lose his grip from the roof outside our windows and slip.

I sprint to the window just in time to see him go over backwards, nothing left to grip onto with his hands.

"STILES!" I yell at the same time he screams.

I run from the window, out the door and to where Scott and Stiles are, praying he is okay, and nothing is hurt.

When I reach them, I let out a relieved breath, Stiles is there hanging upside down, his foot obviously caught in something to prevent him from falling. Scott, bat still held up for defence, is still screaming. I stand there, heart pounding.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled at the red faced, upside down boy.

"You weren't answering your phone!" his tone implying that this was a completely valid reason to be climbing into his window at, whatever time it is, I actually have no clue.

"Why do you have a bat?" looking between the bat in Scott's hands and the two of us.

We just shrug and look at each other.

"I thought you were a predator," Scott says simply.

"A predator?" I look at him funny at his choice of words.

Stiles pipes up "Look, I know its late but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bring in every officer from the Beacon department and even the state police." You could practically see the excitement ooze out of him.

"For what?" Scott replies, not really that excited.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods," before he flipped over, landing on his feet and coming to lean on the railing between us.

I hoped up and sat next to his arms, now intrigued by where this conversation seemed to be going.

"A dead body?" Oh Scott, I mentally face palm at his stupidity.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass a dead body!" Stiles and his sarcasm never gets old!

"You mean, like murdered?" Scott asked.

"Nobody knows yet," Stiles says, hopping up to sit next to me, "just that was a girl, probably in her 20's."

"Wait a minute; if they already found the body, then what exactly are they looking for?" looking between me and Stiles. Valid question dear brother, I thought turning to look at Stiles expectantly.

"That's the best part. They only found half." Scott's eyebrows shot up into his hairline and I am pretty sure mine followed his there. "We're going."

XXX

Sitting in the back of Stiles' powder blue jeep was not a pleasant experience. It was cramped and for me to say that at my 5'3" height it must be pretty squishy. Luckily the preserve is only a ten-minute drive from home so I'm not there for long.

When we pull up to the entrance to the preserve the chain is across and the sign hanging on it reads, 'Beacon Hills Preserve no entry after dark.'

We slip under the sign, giving it little regard.

I know, I know, you're probably thing, 'what are you doing, I thought you were meant to be the smart one!', well, apparently not tonight!

"Are we really doing this?" Scott asks less than 6 feet after passing the sign, looking back towards the Jeep.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles states, pulling out a flashlight from is hoodie pocket walking past where Scott had stopped moving, patting his arm as he went.

"True," I murmured to Scott as I move to follow Stiles deeper into the preserve.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow," Scott mumbles rushing to catch us up.

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a gruelling effort." Stiles said. I rolled my eyes, but it was true, neither Scott or Stile were athletically inclined in any way, shape or form.

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." Scott states firmly, trailing behind Stiles, staying in the light. Me on the other hand was wondering a bit ahead of Stiles, looking around not needing the torch light to see anything, not really paying attention to what they were saying.

"That's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles said leading us deeper and deeper into the woods.

"I have some questions Stiles," I say suddenly thinking of something.

"What's up?" he says looking up from the floor to me, nearly tripping over a root during the five seconds his eyes are off the floor.

"What half of the body are we looking for?" Curious to know the answer although I am hoping we never come across it.

"Huh! I didn't even think about that." Great job Stiles.

"And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott's eyes widen at my question and start to dart around the forest faster and moves me to stand in between both him and Stiles.

"Also, something I didn't think about." Oh God! He is going to get us all killed.

"It's comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott puffs, walking behind us up a steep incline.

I stay next to him as his breathing becomes heavier and he pulls out his inhaler and gives it a shake, leaning against a tree just behind Stiles.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott said before taking a puff from the inhaler. A few steps later Stiles is on the ground face first. I was about to laugh at him when we realise why he suddenly dropped like a fly. Flashlights, many flashlights are up ahead, the sign of a police search party.

Stiles is luckily smart enough to switch off the flashlight quickly to avoid it being seen.

Suddenly he is up and making a dash perpendicular to the flashlights, "Come on!" he calls out quietly.

"Stiles!" Scott calls out after him.

We start to get up and follow but hear Scott stop to use his inhaler after a few steps.

"Wait up!" I turn around and wait for him, having no idea where Stiles went and getting kind of panicked in the dark forest. I clutch Scott's arm tight as he comes up next to me, ready to follow Stiles.

The next things we hear are the sounds of a police dog barking viciously and someone scrambling on the floor.

"Hold it right there!" the office says, and Scott pulls me with him to hide behind a tree to avoid being seen by the officers. I was breathing heavy; my heart was pounding a mile a minute. I knew I should have stayed in bed and gotten an early night's sleep like I had planned. Damn it, Stiles! Of course, he would manage to persuade me to do something so completely and utterly stupid on a school night.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me." Mr. S, or Sherriff Stilinski as he is more commonly known, calls out to the officer with Stiles.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Urggg, he is such an idiot sometimes.

"So, do you listen to all my phone calls?" His dad asks with an unimpressed tone.

"Nooo." He try's but he obviously gets a look. "Not the boring ones."

He just doesn't know how to keep from blabbing sometimes. He could save himself a whole heap of trouble if he learnt.

"Now, where is your usual partners in crime?" his dad asked again.

'Please don't rat us out, please don't rat us out' is all that's running through my head.

"Scott? Thea? They're home. They said they wanted to get a good night's sleep before first day back tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone." Stiles says in an attempt to sound nonchalant but is failing completely. He better not blow our cover.

Neither me nor Scott even dare to breath as Mr. S calls out with his flashlight searching the trees for us.

"Scott? Thea" You out there?"

I could hear the thunder overhead; the storm was coming closer.

Mr. S called out to us once more but when there was no reply or movement, I guess he assumed we weren't out here.

"Well young man, I'm going to walk you back to your car and you and I are going to have a conversation about something called the invasion of privacy." His voice and footsteps fading away the further they went.

I glanced at Scott scared. We were now in the middle of the woods with no torch or ride home. I watched as Scott bumping his head back against the tree mouthing 'damn'. He sighed before he pulled me under his arm, tucking me in close to keep from losing each other and provide us both with some comfort as we walk, hopefully toward the excite of the woods.

"Come on Thea, I think we came from this way." Scott mumbled directing me to what looked like a vaguely familiar route.

We walked in silence, listening to the sounds of the preserve and light rain that had started, both of us too tired, wet and cold to do much else.

It wasn't long before I could hear a rumbling of sorts, not the thunder but something on the floor. I heard it well before Scott but had no clue what is was. Soon it was close enough Scott could hear it too, he's looking in the same directing as me, towards where the noise was getting louder.

Then I saw them, deer or something similar. It was a stampede and they were heading right for us.

Scott acting quicker than I ever thought him capable, pushed me far off to the side and out of the direct line of the stampede. I screamed as they ran over the top of us, trying to dodge us as they went. Keyword, _trying_, one of the last few of the herd manage to land right on my left wrist, causing me to gasp out in pain. I clutched my wrist to my chest, cradling it as I sat up, looking around of Scott, hoping he wasn't hurt. My wrist hurt so much, I was trying not to crying, and I am pretty sure that it is at least broken if not crushed but it was not the worst pain I had experienced, no that would be when – I cut myself off, no time for a trip down memory lane.

I spotted Scott getting up a few metres from me looking unharmed, his eyes searching the darkness for me. I forget sometimes that not everyone can see as well in the darkness as I can.

I whimper in pain.

His head whipped in my direction and scrambled to his feet to rush over to me.

"Oh God! Thea, are you okay? How bad is it?" he splutters out, hands hovering over my wrist still cradled against my chest, not want to cause more pain by touching it.

"I'm okay. It hurts, but not too bad," I say taking a deep breath to calm myself. I keep it out of view from Scott so he can't see how bad it looks.

"Okay, I am going to help you stand now and I am just going to quickly have a look for my inhaler otherwise mum will kill me if she finds out I have lost it." He says gently taking my good arm and helping me stand. He wraps his arm around me again and pulls out his phone to use the flashlight app. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing or looking at, just numbly following him still a bit shocked from previous events.

Suddenly Scott freezes, gasps and stumbles back from whatever had scared him, letting me go, and tumbling down the steep slope we climbed earlier tonight. I gasped at his sudden movement, confused before looking down to what had spoked him.

I froze.

No.

No.

I started to shake.

Eyes wide.

No thoughts would run through my head coherently.

I just stared into the dead eyes of the body staring back at me.

I hear a scream.

Wait, that's Scott! His scream barely snapping me out of my frozen state.

I dropped to my knees, my hands shaking like crazy as I gently brush away the leaves covering some of the face. My hands come up to cover my mouth. My breathing is coming out in short pants, close to hyperventilation. My silent tears turn to sobs.

I'm in a state of shock.

I can't, no, I don't want to believe my own eyes.

"No, no, no, no, please, no!" I splutter, snot, tears and drool covering my face.

I hastily wipe my face with my sleeves, I rub my eyes hard, hoping that my eyes are playing tricks on me.

When I look again, she is still there, eyes glazed, wide in terror.

A face I know well.

Laura Hale.

I am pulled out of my hysteria by a loud whine. I look up seeing two blood red eyes looking up at me from across the clearing, the animals face looks sad if that's even possible.

But that doesn't stop me from launching myself in the opposite direction from the huge creature, self-preservation overriding my hysteria. I run in the opposite direction from it, my injured wrist, which I had forgotten about, sending pain shooting up and down my arm at the harsh movements of my run.

I keep looking over my shoulder trying to see if it is following me, but the eyes stay where they are. Not giving chase to my retreating form.

I don't stop running in fear that it will change its mind and come after me, that is until I am forced to stop running by crashing something, falling back a bit from it.

At first, I assume it's a tree, but trees don't move and this tree that I have crashed into is moving towards me. My eyes, though still blurry with tear manage to make out the tree to actually be a person and as it gets closer, I recognise it as a male, a tall well built male.

That's when I remember why we were out here in the first place, the murdered girl, Laura. Oh my God! Scott! I forgot about him in my hysteria. But back to the man, the man that quiet possibly killed Laura.

I scramble away from him, going to use my hands to push myself backward, when my left arm collapses on me in agony. I whimper, knowing that I won't be able to get away from him.

"Please, no, please, don't hurt me!"

Finally, his voice starts to register in my head, "Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." It was deep and smooth, comforting.

He moved closer to me, now only about a metre away now. He kneeled down where he was, hands out in front of him as if to show he wasn't a threat.

My heart was still going a million miles a minute.

He shuffled a bit closer slowly as to not startle me, a worried expression pulled across his face. As he moved, he went into one of rays of moon light surrounding us and I saw his face in detail for the first time and his eyes. His eyes were a shape I was extremely familiar with. I could tell who they belonged to without any other facial features to go from. It was at this point my poor brain and body couldn't deal with anything else so just before I slipped in oblivion, I whispered out a name, a name I hadn't spoken in years, his name, this man before me.

"Derek?"


	2. Chapter 2

**3rd P.O.V **

Derek looks at the girl in confusion. How could she know who he was, she didn't look much older than 15, maybe 16 just?

Gently scooping the unconscious girl into his arm, cautious of the wrist that was obviously injured from the way it collapsed on her earlier, he started to carry her back to his car.

He stared at her face as he walked, she looked vaguely familiar but guessed the last time he would have seen her would be six years ago before the fire. He couldn't tell if he maybe knew an older sibling of hers at school and had seen her a few times, or maybe he just saw her around town, after all, Beacon Hills wasn't exactly huge.

One thing he did know was that he felt strangely protective of the girl and had some sort of connection to her. He had felt her shock then the grief and horror that swept over her from his house a couple of miles away, the only time that happened was when it came from a pack member. A pack member.

Grief stabbed at his heart; thoughts diverted from the girl in his arms. He only had one pack member left, Laura, well if you didn't couldn't his Uncle Peter who was in a coma in Beacon Crossings Long term care facility, and she was missing, well that's what he hoped but deep down in his heart he knew the truth. She was dead. But that was not something he could think of now, he had other things to do.

He was now in sight of his black Camaro. Repositioning the girl so he could cradle her with one arm, nothing too hard with her probably weighing about 100 pounds, to use his free hand to pull his keys out of his pocket and unlock the car and open the door.

He pulled the passenger seat back and managed to lay her across the back seats before opening the boot to retrieve the first aid kit the car came with but had never been needed before with their werewolf healing. He moved back to where she was laying and carefully using the alcohol wipes to clean all of the cuts and scratches on her arms, legs and face. Over the bigger scratches, he placed some bandages or gauze to keep them clean before turning to her wrist.

He could tell it was broken just by looking at it. It was swollen and already showing nasty bruising that would only get worse. He grabbed a bandage and started wrapping her wrist as softly as possible. Seconds after picking up her wrist she started to whimper and shift in her unconscious state, heavy discomfort present on her delicate facial features. He paused, before deciding to take some of her pain to put her at ease. He placed one of his large hands on top of one of her tiny ones, soon black veins were crawling up his arms and she settled back down.

While he continued wrapping up her wrist, his thoughts drifted back to what he was thinking about before Laura came up.

How did he know this girl?

Due to the fact that he could sense her emotions proved that she must have been very close to his pack, close enough to be considered a member of it, at some point. That some point must have been before the fire, he shuddered but quickly moved his thoughts on. She must have known one of the younger pups' dues to her age, she would have been 8 or 9 at the time of the fire. He tried thinking back to times before the fire he had seen any of the pups with anyone outside the pack. There had been a few kids that came around fairly regularly but no one from his hazy memories really fit the descriptions of the girl before him. Brown mid back length hair, blue eyes, fair clear skin, slim build and a small scar going through her eyebrow.

Suddenly a memory hit him.

It was a sunny day back when he was around 14, he was pushing Cora on the green and yellow swing set they had outside for the pups to keep themselves occupied with. She would have been about 8 at the time. She was giggling and yelling for him to push her higher. Another girl around Cora's age ran up to him pulling on his arm, her eyebrow sporting a horribly painful-looking cut through it.

"I want a turn; I want to go just as high as Cora!"

He had laughed and scooped the child up and placed her on the swing next to Cora, pushing them both making them squeal and laugh.

"I'm going higher than you Thea!"

Thea.

He looked back at the unconscious girl lying across his back seats. He could see it now; he didn't know how he hadn't recognised. Sure, it had been six years and she had grown up quite a bit since then but how could he forget the young girl that practically lived at their house since the age of two when she met Cora at daycare, who was only there because all of the adults were busy that day. They had caused havoc together and weren't allowed back so his mother had decided that she would watch Thea while her mum and dad were at work.

He smiled a soft, rare smile at the memories flooding his head. He pushed a loose piece of hair off her face, staring at her for a minute, admiring how grown up she had gotten before moving to back out of the car and put the seat forward before hopping in the driver's seat and smoothly driving the car back out to the main road.

He wasn't sure where she lived so he decided to drive back toward where he thought she had come from with who he was guessing was her brother, to try and catch his scent to follow to her house.

It wasn't long before he caught the scent, his wasn't fair off hers and it was easy to make a familial connection between the two. He followed it, constantly looking to the back seats making sure she was okay until it reached a small two-story house.

He couldn't see any lights on, so he assumed the house was empty or everyone was asleep.

He got out of the car quietly and moved to pick her up off the seats and carry her inside. She stirred momentarily as the cold air hit her but soon settled down, curling deeper into his warm chest.

He tried the front door first hoping that it would be unlocked but knew the likelihood of that to be slim. When it didn't open, he went around and tried the back door, which to his immense relief was open.

He crept into the still house, hearing only one other heartbeat which seemed to come from her brother upstairs.

He was momentarily filled with rage at the thought that while Thea had been running for her life out in the middle of the forest before falling unconscious, he had obviously made it home and decided to go to bed instead of going out looking for her.

He knew that if anything like this had happened to Cora, or to any of his family for that matter, he would be out there looking for them until he found them, no matter the conditions.

He made it up the stairs silently before following her scent to where it was concentrated most, her bedroom.

He pulled back her covers and gently settled her down on the bed, smirking a little when she unconsciously tried to hold onto him when he rose up. He loosened her hold and pulled the covers up, drowning her small form in the blankets.

He stood there for a moment just staring at her, he hated that whenever he looked at her all he could see was her and Cora and their laughter. It was like a stab to his heart knowing that he will never see his baby sister grown up like this, the last memory he had of her was the morning before he left for school the day of the fire, he had gone in to kiss her goodbye, as she along with the rest of the pups had the day off school and were spending the whole day with their parents and Peter. She had been curled up in bed with her teddy clutched in her small arms and looked so peaceful…

He quickly turned on his heels before he could sink too deep into the pit of despair he was feeling and returned to his car, driving off. But not before giving the house one last look.

**Thea's P.O.V **

I woke up with a start. Breathing heavy, body covered in sweat.

Wow, that was one crazy nightmare. Never have I ever had a dream that felt so real before. Even now my body aches and is in loads of pain.

Just at that moment, Scott knocked gently on the door frame, pushing the door fully open as he came in.

Seeing my appearance, he could obviously tell something was wrong and strode over to me and sat on the edge of my bed and started running his fingers through my hair to calm me.

"What's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?" he asked gently, referencing the nightmare I still get, although less regularly than at the start.

"Yeah," I breathed out, "But not about that."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he questioned. He knows that although I won't tell him what happens in my dreams, sometimes I still like to talk about them, just without all the details.

"Well, it, uhh, started with Stile coming round to drag us out into the preserve to look for -" I started but Scott quickly cut me off.

"Half a dead body." My eyes went wide and shot up to him.

"Wha, how, wh, ahh?" I stuttered out completely gobsmacked that he knew what I was about to say.

"It wasn't a dream Thea, Stiles did come around and took us out to the preserve to find half a dead body, he got caught, we didn't, we then got trampled by deer and then got separated. I don't know what happened to you but I got bitten by something which I think was a wolf, and I'm fine!" He manages to get out before I ask. "I called out for you but there wasn't a reply so I headed home and when I got there I was so exhausted I fell asleep in my clothes."

I decided to ignore the fact that he left me in the forest alone for now.

I thought back over my dream shuddering, was it really real? It couldn't be. No, I refuse to believe it's true. Maybe I dreamt the part about -

"Thea? Are you okay? What happened to you after we got separated?" Scott questioned lightly obviously seeing my distressed face.

I moved to sit up from my fetal position I had pulled myself into, under the covers and pushed up on my arms to prop me up when white hot agony exploded up my left arm from my wrist, which up until this point I had no idea was wrapped in a thick bandage. I collapsed back onto the bed and cried out in immense pain.

I was in so much pain that I could barely focus on anything around me.

I registered Scott's hands were gently grabbing my shoulders pulling me upright and into his bare chest for a hug.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Scott was frantically asking me.

"My wrist, it hurts." I managed to mummer out still breathing hard to try and lessen the pain of my wrist cradled to my chest.

"What did you do to it?"

"I think it was from the deer?" I said looking at my wrist in confusion. I didn't remember wrapping it up last night. Actually, I don't remember much after I found the body, I refuse to believe it's Laura, it was probably just my tired mind playing tricks on me.

How did I get home? Maybe I did stumble home? But that is a really long trek on a good day in the daylight and knowing where you are going. I would have been lost in those woods, I had no idea where I was going when I was running away from whatever it was that was chasing me.

"Can I have a look at it?" Scott asked, bringing me back to the present.

"Umm, yeah sure. I don't remember wrapping it though?"I said.

He took my wrist with gentle hands and slowly unwound the bandage from around it. What was hiding underneath was disgusting, my wrist was a multitude of colours and swollen hideously.

"I, uh, I think you need to go to the hospital." Scott managed to get out after a few moments of staring at the horror show that was my wrist.

I just minutely nodded.

"Come on, get ready and I will call to get Stiles to come and pick us up and drop us off at the hospital before school."

"No, no, it's okay I can go on my own, you've got lacrosse tryouts today and you can't miss them," I told him, as much as I hate the hospital and would love for him to be there with me, I know he can't miss tryouts today or he might not make the team.

"Are you sure, you are more important to me than any silly sports game that I'm not even that good at?" He was looking into my eyes trying to see if I was telling the truth when I replied, but what he didn't know was that I was a master of lying since my early childhood, although I cannot remember why that is. Oh well.

"Yes Scott, I will be fine, I promise." Looking straight into his eyes to convey all of my fake honesty.

"Okay." He took a breath, "But if you need me at any point, you call me and I will steal the Jeep and drive to you straight away, okay?" He said with a small smile.

I let a small smile twitch on the corner of my lips. He was one of the only ones that could get me to smile these days. I feel as though it is my penance for having the childhood of every kid's dream, well, before all of it was ripped away in one sweeping blow.

"Okay."

With that, he got up and left the room, I suppose to call Stiles and finish getting ready himself.

I figured that I would skip a shower this morning as I made my way off the bed, this time avoiding using my left arm, and towards the bathroom. What I saw in the mirror staring back out at me was horrific. I was covered in dirt and leaves, but I could see that the cuts on my face and upon further inspection my arms and legs as well, had been cleaned by what I am guessing was an alcohol swab.

Could it have been Derek, or was that all part of my imagination like Laura? I shuddered at the thought, it brought up too realistic-looking images of her, so decided I would banish all thoughts of last night to the back of my mind until I had time to process them properly. Probably not the best way to go about it but it was the only method I know.

Okay, maybe on second thoughts just a quick shower, I hadn't rewrapped my wrist so I quickly turned on the shower and stepped into its spray once it had warmed up and washed myself the best I could with one arm.

Once out and looking a bit more presentable I decided on a comfortable pair of jeans, my converse and one of Scott's soft hoodies that would be gentle on the cuts going up my arms and allowed easy access to my wrist.

I heard Stiles honk from outside. I grabbed my school bag just in case I made it back to school later and started to trudge down the stairs. Just as I reached the bottom, I heard Scott at the top of the stairs and turned to look up at him as he spoke.

"Are you sure you are okay to go on your own, I don't mind going with you?"

"It's okay Scotty, I'll be fine. It hurts but I don't think it is anything serious. I will call you later alright?" He nodded reluctantly and turned around to finished getting his stuff together so he could ride to school.

Once outside and opening the door to the Jeep I was bombarded with a tsunami of questions regarding last night.

"I'm fine, it's just my wrist that hurts and please don't ask me anything about last night. I don't want to talk about it." I said softly from the passenger seat, closing the door.

Stiles just stared at me for a second, eyes curious but soft, before nodding his head and driving off, rambling on about how his dad lectured him for ages last night before sending him home. It was something he had learned was exactly what I needed in situations like this. It gave me something to focus my mind on other than the thing I was trying to forget.

I will always be grateful for Stiles. We hadn't always been close, he had been more Scotts friend than mine when we were younger but took me under his wing like I was his own little sister when things turned bad for me and I had to be with Scott more and inadvertently, him.

The drive went on the same way the whole way there, Stiles blabbering on about anything and everything and me listening intently, though no outward signs showed that I was, but Stiles knew me and this was how I coped with things.

Stiles pulled up in front of the Emergency room entrance and put the car in park and turned to me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" He asked looking at me sincerely.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," I said grabbing my stuff and moving out of the car and standing on the sidewalk.

"Keep us updated then." He called out through the open window of the car after I shut the door.

I waved to him as he drove off before turning around to look at the doors of the ER, contemplating.

I took a deep breath before turning away and making my way to a different section of the hospital, deciding that my wrist could wait an hour or so.


End file.
